Confesiones
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en Tall Oaks y China Helena decidió mudarse de vecindario y cambiar de trabajo para tratar de calmar sus culpas, sin embargo su estabilidad emocional se ve seriamente perturbada luego de las confesiones que cierta mujer asiática le hace durante un coincidente encuentro en un restaurante ¿Serán ciertas sus palabras o la mujer de rojo sólo quiere verla sufrir?
1. Charlando con la dama de rojo

**Buenas noches, pues heme aquí subiendo una historia más, al principio iba a ser yuri o femslash (AdaxHelena) pero a la mitad la historia tomó un rumbo distinto y como me gustó decidí volver Heleon. Mchas gracias a todos los que leyeron Need you now, veo que gustó mucho a pesar de lo melodramático que me salió, estoy muy feliz por tanto review que recibí n.n Bueno sin más les dejo esta pequeña historia que también espero, sea de su agrado **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la compañía CAPCOM y esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente es por entretenimiento. **

Helena estaba agotada, cansada por su día tan agitado. Entró a su casa y tiró sus cosas en su habitación, por alguna razón recordó a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, aquél que dejó cuando cambió de dirección.

Luego del incidente en Tall Oaks y en China tomó la decisión de renunciar y dedicarse a otra cosa, encontró una vacante como instructora en la academia de policía ahí mismo en Washington y la aceptó de inmediato, la paga era buena y tenía los fines de semana libres aunque su jornada era extensa. A pesar de seguir viviendo en el mismo condado perdió rastro y razón de Leon, a veces lo extrañaba pues era lo más cercano a un amigo, con él pudo sentirse en confianza, desahogó algunas vivencias y amargos recuerdos de su pasado sin que él le se negara a escuchar y aun así, a pesar de pudo contar con él en todo momento, la muerte de Deborah y sus culpas pudieron más.

Era fin de semana, Helena decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse, tomó un abrigo, las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo a algún lugar en el centro.

Después de mucho pensarlo entró a un bar-restaurante italiano, pidió la carta y ordenó ahora sólo restaba esperar a que le llevaran su orden. Observó a sus alrededores; parejas comiendo, familias enteras y alguno que otro solitario como ella eran los clientes del lugar esa noche.

Llevaron su orden y entonces se dispuso a comer, el plato se veía muy bueno. Disfrutaba de su cena cuando una mujer de cabello negro, un poco largo y muy bien vestida se le acercó.

- Tú eres Helena Harper ¿Cierto?- la aludida levantó la mirada para averiguar quién la había llamado

- Sí, soy yo ¿Quién…?- interrumpió su pregunta al recordar que esa mujer era la misma que ayudó a Leon y a ella en la tragedia de Tall Oaks.

- Veo que me recuerdas ¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó gentilmente. Helena dudó un momento pero al final aceptó – No pensé encontrarte aquí.

- ¿Dónde más podría estar?

- En la Casa Blanca, trabajando.

- Ya no estoy en el servicio secreto- bebió de su trago y luego la miró - ¿Tú qué haces aquí, Ada?

- Venía a ver a un amigo.

- ¿Ese amigo es Leon?- preguntó sin titubear, Ada abrió los ojos sorprendida – Él mismo me contó de ti, del por qué visitas Washington y de su extraña relación.

- Ahora entiendo. Eso explica todo. Mi reputación me precede.

-¿En verdad lo amas?- cuestionó seriamente clavando sus ojos en la contraria, ésta bebió de su copa y suspiró.

- Lo nuestro es complicado.

- No fue eso lo que pregunté ¿De verdad amas a Leon? Todo lo que hiciste por él en China y la forma en que lo defendiste de Simmons dejó en claro muchas cosas pero las situaciones en las que vuelven a verse y cómo es que vuelven a verse deja en tela de juicio lo anterior.

- Lo amaba pero con el tiempo lo nuestro se volvió costumbre, somos las dos caras de una misma moneda, del bien y del mal y nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no sólo lo hablas y lo dejas en claro? Él sigue buscando la forma de encontrarte y retenerte, no hace falta ser un genio para notar eso.

- Helena, si realmente fuera cierto lo que me dices Leon ya me hubiera encontrado, él está consciente de que lo nuestro no es más que atracción física y sexual. Sexo casual y sin compromisos así ninguno se ata al otro.

- ¡Mentira!- gritó enfurecida al tiempo que azotó sus manos en la mesa

- ¿Por qué tu molestia, linda?

- ¡Porque Leon te ama de verdad y no es justo que seas tan cínica ni que juegues con los sentimientos de alguien que daría hasta la vida por ti!- reprochó con rabia, Ada por su lado, la miraba sin mover un solo músculo, cuando la castaña terminó de hablar se inclinó hacia enfrente, colocó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, luego afirmó

- Estás enamorada de Leon.

- ¿Q… Qué?... No es verdad- contestó sonrojada

- Se nota en tu rostro, en el brillo de tus ojos cuando mencionas su nombre y en el evidente enojo que estás presentando en estos instantes.

- No…

- No soy quién para pedirte explicaciones y mucho menos para juzgarte. Leon es un gran hombre además es atractivo, él ya perdió mucho tiempo al igual que yo tratando de luchar por algo que nunca fue y jamás será. Es hora de que sea feliz- Harper sonrió melancólica yrespondió con ironía

- Ése hombre no tiene ojos para nadie más que tú.

- Entonces atraviésate en su camino y hazte notar, oblígalo a que me olvide. Si lo amas como me has demostrado sabrás eliminarme de su mente.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte cariño, hace un mes que dejé el servició y que me cambié de domicilio. Ya no tengo contacto con él.

- Tienes medios para contactarlo, sabes dónde buscarlo sólo necesitas la iniciativa para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- cuestionó Helena

- Porque Leon necesita a laguien que lo procure, que esté con él, que no huya luego de hacer el amor. Yo, yo ya le hice perder demasiado tiempo- dicho esto Ada tomó su bolso, se levantó y se disponía a marcharse no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a la ex agente –Eres determinada, no pierdas la oportunidad de ganarte a un hombre como él. Su corazón te lo agradecerá.

Ada partió dejando a una perpleja y confundida Helena, sólo bastaron 10 minutos de conversación para que una extraña mujer de rojo leyera su mente y expusiera lo que ella desde hace casi una ño se había decidido a callar.

Terminó el trago que pidió, pagó la cuenta y se fue. No había bebido más de 2 copas así que condujo a casa sin ningún problema.

En todo el trayecto las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban en su cabeza, meditó y meditó. Cuando llegó a su hogar se sentó en la sala, no pasaban de las once y cuarto, buscó entre sus cosas guardadas el número que Leon le dio cuando renunció.

- Aquí estás- se sentó al filo de su cama y tomó el teléfono de su cómoda

Primer sonar… Segundo sonar… Helena estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando al cuarto sonar…

- Agente Kennedy ¿Quién habla?

- Leon- susurró débilmente

- ¿Hola?- insistía Leon para que le respondieran, finalmente Helena se armó de valor.

- Leon buenas noches, habla Helena Harper.

- ¿Helena? ¡Vaya qué sorpresa!- respondió

- Hola eh… ¿Te interrumpo en algo? Espero no ser imprudente.

- Para nada, apenas estoy regresando del aeropuerto ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

- Entero y supongo que bien.

- Me alegra saber eso, no te quito mucho tiempo quiero saber qué día estás libre, me gustaría verte para charlar y ya sabes… Ponernos al día, estaré unos días en Washington- mintió pues toda la agencia tenía entendido que se había mudado de ciudad.

- A partir del jueves empiezan mis vacaciones ¿te parece el viernes?

- Claro, me parece bien.

- Hay un nuevo centro comercial en Avenue Park y la interestatal.

- Sí lo ubicó.

- Te veo ahí enfrente del restaurante de comida italiana.

- Perfecto al medio día ¿te parece?

- No hay problema- contestó Leon

- No te quito más tu tiempo, descansa.

- No me lo quitas, es bueno volver a saber de ti sólo ya no te desaparezcas- bromeó – Descansa Helena.

- Buenas noches- dijo para entonces terminar la llamada.


	2. Hablando se entienden los corazones

**Hola a todos, primero gracias por los reviews que toda la gente linda me ha dejado, veo que gustó mucho la historia a pesar de ser de lo más improvisada, jaja en serio, la escribí mientras esperaba a alguien en el metro… Imagínense cuánto tardo -_- bueno, sin más que decir les dejó el capítulo 2, disfrútenlo**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la compañía CAPCOM y esto sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento**

El esperado jueves llegó, Helena terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su bolso para poder salir. Una vez lista subió a su auto y arrancó.

Eran las 11:55, Leon ya esperaba a la chica en el lugar acordado, no habían quedado a dónde irían por lo que optó por ir vestido de forma bastante casual; pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, playera negra ajustada y una chamarra a juego. Dieron las 12:00 y a lo lejos divisó a Helena, ella al reconocerlo corrió para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Me equivoqué en la hora? Creí que eran las 12.

- Tranquila, llegué más temprano para no hacerte esperar tanto- explicó

- Valla, creí que había llegado tarde.

- Para nada, ahora ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- Eh… Francamente no lo había pensado. No tengo algún lugar en mente.

- ¿Desayunaste?

- Sí, pero fue temprano.

- Entonces entremos aquí para almorzar- la chica pensó pero al final accedió, caminaron al restaurante y tomaron asiento.

- ¿Ahora a qué te dedicas?

- Trabajo como instructora en la academia de policía- el rubio de inmediato arqueó una ceja extrañado ¿no se supone que se había mudado? – Sé lo que piensas, sólo me mudé de vecindario pero jamás dejé el condado.

- ¿Por qué nunca llamaste?

- Necesito tiempo para pensar y asimilar lo ocurrido con Deborah.

- ¿Cómo sigues?

- Sigo superándolo.

-Te entiendo.

- Ha sido difícil- su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a cristalizarse – Era lo único que me quedaba en mi vida, era mi familia…- Leon sostuvo su mano y la entrelazó con las propias.

- Es entendible, llora si lo necesitas, no te juzgaré.

- Gracias, secó sus ojos – Pero no vinimos a hablar sólo de mí.

- Si necesitas desahogarte, puedes hacerlo.

- Lo haré en otro momento, pero te lo agradezco- le dedicó una sonrisa, por su parte él también sonrió y la observó unos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa Leon?

- Nada. Me gusta tu nuevo corte, te sienta bien- ésta de inmediato sintió su rostro arder

-…. Gracias, sólo recorté las puntas se me estaba maltratando.

- Te luce bien, tienes un lindo tipo de cabello.

- Gra… Gracias- respondió notablemente ruborizada

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- No estoy acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos de este tipo.

Sólo digo lo que veo, Helena.

- ¿Siempre eres así de galán?- inquirió con un toque divertido, él sólo se encogió de hombros

- Es lo que dice Hunnigan.

- Entonces algo te sabe.

- Disculpen, aquí están sus platillos- interrumpió el mesero colocando los platos en la mesa. Ambos dejaron espacio para recibirlos y una vez servidos se dispusieron a comer.

En todo el rato Helena o dejó de pensar lo que aquella asiática le dijo días antes, sus palabras aún resonaban fuertes en su cabeza ¿Debía hacerle caso?

Esa noche Ada vio, en cuestión de minutos lo que Leon no logró sospechar en 14 meses de trabajar juntos entonces ¿qué le hacía pensar en tener una oportunidad?

- ¿Helena?

- ¿Disculpa?- respondió luego de dar un respingo y salir de su trance.

- ¿Estás bien? Te notó distraída.

- Lo siento, dame unos minutos- se disculpó avergonzada

- Adelante- contestó su acompañante permitiéndole retirarse

La castaña se dirigió al baño, estaba pensando demasiado

- Quizá… Sólo debería dejarlo salir. Se dijo a sí misma - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No sería la primera vez que me rechazan- contestó auto compadeciéndose. Helena no es una chica que se caracterice por ser impulsiva, por el contrario analiza minuciosamente el terreno donde pisa para así, evitar caídas en falso.

Después de mucho pensar y discutir con su interior salió del bañó y regresó con su ex compañero

- ¿Todo bien? Luces pálida.

- Descuida, gracias por preocuparte.

- Lo hago porque me importas.

- No creo que lo suficiente.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No creo que yo te importe tanto como tú a mí- sentenció ella con firmeza

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No crees que es obvio?- respondió con sarcasmo y continuó luego de dibujar una sonrisa fingida. – Todo lo acontecido en China y Tall Oaks no fueron las únicas razones por las que me fui de la agencia.

- ¿Cuáles fueron entonces?- Helena suspiró y lo vio con resignación

- Fuiste tú…

- ¿Perdón?- el pobre hombre casi se va de espaldas, no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba eso – Explícate ¿por qué fui yo el causante?- exigió

- Porque me enamoré de ti, de esos ojos azules y de ése sentido del deber que te caracteriza. Porque me entiendes a pesar de las circunstancias y porque, a distintas escalas hemos perdida a seres importantes por las mismas razones- Leon escuchaba con atención cada palabra que salía de que la castaña pronunciaba sin perder un sólo detalle.

- Traté de evitarlo pero me fue imposible y como sé que esa mujer, Ada Wong, es por quien sueñas decidí mejor renunciar y marcharme.

Leon no contestó, la miró anonadado pero también con seriedad en su rostro.

- Ada…- murmuró – Es verdad, ella es mi perdición.

- No tenías que reafirmarlo, lo vi en China- dijo lastimada, sintiéndose torpe por hablar

- Y por ella es que mi corazón se ha vuelto un caos igual que mi vida personal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ada me ha hecho un daño tal vez irremediable, todas las noches los fantasmas de su cuerpo me visitan únicamente para torturarme o quitarme el sueño. Ella es como la flama de una vela que está por consumirse, sólo vive mientras tenga algo qué quemar y yo ya me cansé de quemarme, de alimentar su insaciable y letal deseo sexual. Quiero decir que me he hartado de ser su juguete, esa maldita obsesión por retenerla a mi lado me impidió darme cuenta de la maravilla de mujer que tuve trabajando a mi lado- Helena se quedó sin habla, trató de no ilusionarse con todo eso pero el sentimiento que le dio a cada una de las oraciones no ayudaban mucho

- Leon…

- Me di cuenta de todo lo que sentías por mí sin en cambio me fue más fácil negarlo pues estaba cegado por la bestia sexual que es Ada.

- ¿Qué has dic…

- Lo que oíste- interrumpió abruptamente – No sé si sea muy tarde para valorarte aunque entenderé si después de esto no quieres volver a saber de mí- tomó su mano y haciendo a un lado los platos se inclinó para besarla.

Fue un roce breve, tenue pero lleno de cariño, un sentimiento que él no había sentido en labios de ninguna otra mujer luego de terminar con Claire.

Helena se apartó para mirarlo y cada uno regresó a su lugar.

- ¿Terminaste de almorzar?- espetó el agente para romper la tensión.

- Sí, estuvo rico.

- Entonces pediré la cuenta- llamó al mesero y pagó, la mujer se sintió incómoda ante el acto pues ella fue quien lo invitó y por ende la que debía pagar.

Salieron del restaurante y fueron a pasear por la plaza, fingieron demencia y ninguno mencionó palabra de lo ocurrido adentro así fue hasta que dieron las 6 pm

- Ya es tarde.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario, traigo mi auto.

-Puedo escoltarte- ambos rieron ante la propuesta.

- Se escuchó gracioso.

- Lo sé pero debo hacerlo, a pesar de todo eres mujer.

- Sé cuidarme sola, agente Leon Kennedy- rezongó poniendo una mano su cintura en ademán de indignación

- No lo dudo ni por un segundo, señorita Helena Harper pero son reglas de etiqueta y quiero ser cortés- ella sonrió ante el comentario y finalmente cedió. Leon subió a su auto y espero a que lo alcanzara

- Sígueme- dijo por la ventana. El agente se salió con la suya acompañando a la dama a su casa.

Aparcaron los autos, encendieron las alarmas y se acercaron a la puerta.

- Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación, la pasé muy bien.

- No hay de qué, fue una mañana agradable- respondió el caballero. Se miraron por algunos segundos como analizándose, la distancia prontamente disminuyó hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Helena buscó las manos de Leon con las propias, cuando las halló, entrelazaron sus dedos.

La necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse

- ¿Gustas entrar?

- Sabes que podrían ocurrir cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir después.

- Lo sé, pero ya somos mayores y a estas alturas ya no podemos parar.

- Puedes hacerlo si me dices que me vaya- Helena le abrazó y dijo a su oído

- Pero no quiero- dicho lo último retomaron lo que habían interrumpido pero ahora con mayor deseo

- Abre la puerta de una vez- pidió él sobre sus labios.

Se hizo a un lado, buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta-

Kennedy la cerró de un portazo, se quitó la ostentosa chamarra mientras la otra tiró su bolso creyendo haberlo dejado en el buró contiguo.

- Vayamos arriba. Musitó a su huésped y sin perder un segundo se tomaron de la mano para subir-

La chispa ya estaba encendida y como tal no iba a esperar a llegar al cuarto de la anfitriona para desatarse, obligando así a sus víctimas a besarse y tocarse a mitad de las escaleras. Sus manos en una presurosa carrera por desnudar al otro se abrieron paso entre las estorbosas prendas cayendo delicadamente en el recorrido, Leon estrelló el cuerpo de su amante contra la pared más cercana ansioso de alcanzar su sostén.

- Leon…- gimió al sentir al otro acariciar sus bien formados pechos, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo jaló a ella con el fin de aproximarse a su piel y lamerla.

El cuarto todavía quedaba a unos 5 metros de distancia y al paso que iban jamás llegarían. Leon también se percató de aquel detalle así que optó por dejar se jugar unos segundos con sus senos, bajó sus manos hasta sus glúteos y luego de disfrutarlos unos instantes la levantó.

Caminó a la bendita habitación dejándola caer suavemente sobre su cama y arremetió de nuevo contra su boca, tal parece que se había vuelto su fascinación, pensó.

Se terminaron de desnudar, ella abrió sus piernas para recibirle pero él bajó de la cama y con cuidado jaló de sus tobillos para acercarla a la orilla y se arrodilló.

- Leon, espera no lo hagas- suplicó al saber qué tenía en mente el agente, éste la ignoró y comenzó a jugar con su lengua en su entrada. Se arqueó salvajemente por todas las sensaciones que le estaba provocando – Sigue… Sigue…- gemía casi enloquecida, Leon sonrió triunfante, dejó un instante de lamer y en su lugar introdujo su dedo mientras con el pulgar estimulaba su pequeño botón rosado.

La chica gritó de placer, s cuerpo se estremeció y retorció en la cama, estaba a punto de llegar a su cumbre.

- No tan pronto cariño- dijo Kennedy sacando su dedo y reincorporándose a la cama, besando y lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de su acompañante hasta llegar a su rostro, Helena temblaba ligeramente. Sonrió complacida

- No lo haces mal- murmuró

- Y aún no termino. Se acomodó en medio de sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, se levantó para admirar una vez más su fabuloso cuerpo. Firme pero estético, marcado por las misiones pero no más que el suyo propio, acarició esas caderas de donde con una mano se aferró mientras con la otra la preparaba para consumar el acto.

Ya estaba lista, ansioso pero sin perder cuidado Leon se fue hundiendo en la intimidad de Helena. De momento ella gimió de dolor, lo vio también en su rostro y aparte lo sintió, algo andaba mal, se detuvo y preguntó

- Eres primeriza ¿cierto?- Helena abrió sus ojos de golpe

- Cómo…

- Tu entrada es muy estrecha al igual que tus paredes- la chica miró de lado

- Sí. Supongo que ahora te marcharas porque soy virgen ¿no?- con sus manos empujó a Leon para quitarlo de encima y se levantó molesta – Adelante, vete- sentenció tajante. Recogió sus piernas y se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando de repente lo sintió agarrarla del brazo

- Espera ¿por qué he de irme?- preguntó confundido

- Porque quién es virgen a sus 24 años, tú eres experimentado y no necesitas de una tonta a la cual debes guiar- soltó con enojo y la voz quebrada

- Helena cálmate- dijo acercándose a ella con cautela, le abrazó, ella no soportó más y rompió a llorar

- ¡Lárgate de una vez y deja de sentir compasión por mí!

- Shhh tranquila no me iré a ningún lado- la repegó más a su pecho. No pregunto nada pero dedujo que no le ha ido muy bien en esto del amor, entonces un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, de haber aceptado lo que siente por ella desde el principio no estaría llorando,

Harper poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura, no quiso levantar su rostro y verlo, se sentía como tonta.

- _Virgen a los 24, qué vergüenza- _pensó

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?- no respondió únicamente afirmó con la cabeza – Bien ahora explícame por qué dices que me marcharé.

- Es lo que todos hacen, primero se burlan por inexperiencia sexual y después de algunas bromas de asqueroso gusto, se ofrecen a otorgarme "algo" de su experiencia o simplemente se marchan aclarándome que creían salir con una mujer mayor no con una adolescente de 15 años- confesó. Leon agradeció no conocer a ninguno de esos infelices a en ése momento saldría a buscarlos y los obligaría a pedirle perdón por lastimarla – No sé por qué estás tardando tanto- de nuevo lo empujó, se puso de pie y buscó su ropa

- ¡Hey espera!- él la imitó, al levantarse la detuvo tomándola de la mano y al girarla para que le mirara sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos – Helena mírame.

- ¿Para qué?

- Primero, lamento que hayas pasado esas desagradables situaciones, de haber superado a Ada y aceptado que te amo no las hubieras atravesado. En segunda, yo no soy como esos imbéciles que te lastimaron- esbozó una sonrisa ladina llena de ternura – Yo apreciaré y me sentiré el más afortunado de ser el primer hombre en tu vida- concluyó besándola suavemente. Al principio ella se opuso e incluso intentó quitarlo, no obstante sus sentimientos por él la calmaron, después de todo si sigue ahí luego de descubrirlo es por algo ¿no?

Despejó su mente de esos amargos recuerdos y se enfocó en disfrutar cada segundo que estaba pasando con el hombre por el que tantas noches perdió el sueño.

La pasión brotó de nueva de cuenta haciéndolos retomar su acto de amor.

El agente la recostó nuevamente sobre su colchón, se acomodaron y ella abrió sus piernas para recibir a su amante, Leon se colocó pero no empezó de inmediato, en su lugar se perdió en tocar y memorizar cada curva, cada forma que el cuerpo de la fémina con piel de porcelana tenía para ofrecerle, haciéndola completamente suya.

Con una mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos mientras la otra se aventuraba por su cadera y se acomodaba en su sexo, levemente acarició los pliegues de piel que le provocaba distintas reacciones, unas más fuertes que otras.

- Leon… No te detengas…- pidió la castaña, él obedeció e introdujo un dedo en ella, antes de penetrarla quiso asegurarse que estuviera bien lubricada para evitar lastimarla. Un delicioso vaivén dio inicio, desatando sensaciones que la mujer desconocía hasta ahora, estos se intensificaron conforme Leon lo movía más rápido.

Cuando el agente consideró que estaba lista se acomodó en medio de ella, con sumo cuidado fue adentrándose en su tibia cavidad, Helena soltó un quejido

- ¿Te lastimé?- la contraria negó

- No, descuida.

- Puedo parar.

- Hazlo y juro que la agencia tendrá que buscar a alguien mucho mejor que tú para ocupar tu puesto- amenazó

- Vale, ya entendí- respondió y continuó, sintió como su miembro erecto iba abriéndose paso con dificultad entre las paredes de la joven, una vez dentro

- Leon no quiero que te contengas sólo por ser primeriza.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- No me voy a romper- la observó consternado por tal petición. No era la primera mujer a la que quita su virginidad, francamente la lista era larga sin caer en la ilegalidad sin embargo conocía los riesgos y consecuencias que podría dejarle si no se andaba con cuidado, quería poseerla, quería hacerla suya toda la noche, escucharla gritar su nombre pero no se arriesgaría a herirla más de lo que ya estaba en dicho ámbito.

- De acuerdo- aceptó. Dejaría salir los deseos que se fueron despertando desde la tarde que la volvió a ver luego de un mes.

Comenzó la penetración, primero de forma lenta para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él, a su presencia dentro suyo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, se inclinó para besarla al tiempo que sus manos otra vez estimulaban esos encantadores pechos.

- _Son ligeramente más pequeños que los de Ada- _pensó y rió ante el comentario

Con su pulgar rozaba insistente su pezón izquierdo robándole varios suspiros y provocando que se endureciera entonces se separó de sus labios. La contempló. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas coordinadas con ellos, sus ojos destellando una luz que lo llenaba de paz, lo hacía sentir querido.

- Estás lista- afirmó y embistió con firmeza

- Ahh- gimió al sentirlo entrar por completo en su ser haciéndose uno mismo – No te detengas.

- Entendido- se aferró a sus caderas, comenzando la consumación.

Kennedy aceleró el ritmo y aumentó la fuerza al notar que Helena se acoplaba rápido y lo soportaba, el sudor salió sin parar perlando de una forma exquisita el cuerpo del contrario que brillaba con la escasa luz que se colaba de la calle.

Sus almas finalmente se fusionaron volviéndose uno solo; ella olvidó cualquier clase de culpa: él dejó de pensar en a asiática de cabello negro. El sudor se mezcló con el aire y los gemidos, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, más rápidas, más certeras, ella pedía y rogaba por más.

Los nombres de ambos retumbaron en el cuarto mientras los choques eléctricos azotaban su espina dorsal. Un exhausto agente cayó pesadamente en la cama, la ex escolta se acomodó en su pecho envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

- Gracias- murmuró

- ¿Perdón?

- Gracias fue más hermoso de lo que llegué a pensar- el rubio sonrió seguidamente le besó la frente.

- Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, solo debías quitarte el miedo- dijo quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, de repente su rostro tomó un semblante serio –Pero hay algo que debo decirte- Helena cerró los ojos, un escalofrío la azotó salvajemente, fue muy bueno para ser verdad.

- Dilo de una vez- respondió de golpe, el otro suspiró

- Helena Harper- comenzó serio y seco – Sabes de mi pasado con Ada…- al oír ese endemoniado nombre Lena molesta se alejó e incorporó en el colchón

- ¿Tenías que mencionarla justamente ahora? Déjame adivinar, sólo me usaste para intentar olvidarla ¿no? Claro, era lógico, ella no renunciaría a ti tan fácil, qué estúpida fui- soltó con gran enojo, quitó sus cobijas de un golpe y se puso de pie – Lárgate de mi casa.

- Helena.

- ¡Ya oíste! Fue un error haberte invitado a salir pero bien, ya me anotaste en tu lista de amores de una noche, ya estarás contento así que por favor vete.

- Espera yo…

- ¿Qué estás sordo? Dije que te largaras.

- ¿¡Quieres clamarte y escucharme un maldito minuto!?- gritó furioso, ella sorprendida por su reacción obedeció y se calló – Nada de lo que dices se acerca a lo que quiero decirte, sé que Ada es un nombre que no deseas escuchar y yo tampoco, esa mujer me sedujo, me utilizó y de alguna forma que todavía no logro descifrar me quitó la voluntad de fijarme en alguna otra mujer. Es verdad, soy experimentado, me he acostado con infinidad de mujeres con un único objetivo, saciar el hambre de amor que esa espía aumentaba con cada encuentro que teníamos. En cada cama de hotel en cada par de piernas, en cada falda o sostén que quitaba buscada ése cariño que ella jamás me dio pero eso cambió cuando te conocí- la chica se heló.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar diminutas lágrimas ¿eso sonaba a una especie de confesión? Una efímera luz de ilusión se encendió en su ser

- Eres reservada pero cuando alguien te importa tus sentimientos están a flor de piel, lo vi hace un año en Tall Oaks con tu hermana, conmigo cuando Simons me atacó y te angustiaste, en la agencia no me costó trabajo saber que estás enamorada gracias a ese detalle que te caracteriza y hoy lo vi de nuevo en el restaurante y hace unos minutos que hicimos el amor, tú Helena has roto el hechizo y la maldición que ella me arrojó aquella vez que la besé en Raccon, por fin la sequé de mi cabeza y fue gracias a que te atravesaste en mi camino.

- _Él no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú._

_- Entonces atraviésate y hazte notar, oblígalo a que me olvide- _recordó la palabra que Ada le dijo en su charla, lloraba no sabía si de alivio o de alegría

- Tú me haces sentir humano, me haces sentir vivo por ello- acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos - ¿aceptarías convertirte en mi chica?

- ¿Qué?

- Acepta salir conmigo Helena- siguió acariciando su mejilla, lo abrazó con fuerza, moduló su voz y dio su respuesta

- Claro que sí, acepto- inquirió con voz quebrada por su llanto. Se besaron una y otra vez ahora como una pareja, la pareja que Helena siempre soñó y la pareja que Leon había dejado de buscar y la hizo suya toda la noche, tal como deseó horas antes, por primera vez en varios años gozaba plenamente de la mujer a su lado y no de la que plasmaba con su imaginación.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Finalmente Leon y Helena cedieron a sus sentimientos n.n **

**Bueno, como cada capítulo espero sus reviews, críticas (constructivas) comentarios, etc. Esperen que este no es el final pues estoy trabajando en el epílogo, en el después de este encuentro. **

**Nos estamos leyendo ja ne!**


	3. Comenzando otra historia

Leon entra a su casa, al abrir la puerta encuentra a su mujer tirada en el piso, inconsciente.

- ¡Helena!- tiró su chaqueta y llaves en el suelo, corrió a revisarla – Lena ¿qué pasó?- preguntaba angustiado levantando a su esposa, la cargó en brazos llevándola al sofá

- Le… ¿Leon?

- Sí amor, soy yo ¿Me escuchas?- se levantó y corrió al baño por algo de alcohol, empapó una motita de algodón y regresó con su esposa para hacérsela oler. Empezó a toser y lentamente fue recuperando el conocimiento.

- Leon, llegaste temprano.

- No cariño, llegue a mi hora habitual- torció la boca - ¿Qué pasó?

- Estaba revisando mi correo y me levanté para ir a la cocina pero todo me dio vueltas y finalmente se volvió oscuro.

- Rayos, esto no me está agradando.

- Tranquilo querido, la doctora dijo que era común.

- Es el segundo del mes y ella dijo que serían esporádicos.

- Te preocupas demasiado ¿lo sabías?- preguntó con una sonrisa

- Sólo me aseguro que no les pase algo.

- Todo es parte del proceso ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Lo sé- Leon se dirigió a su pequeño pero notorio vientre - ¿Por qué gustas de darle sustos a papá?- preguntó y luego besó dicha zona.

- Porque será igual de problemático que tú- respondió Helena entre risas, el contrario la observó con molestia por algunos segundos.

- Ja ja, por cierto ¿Cuándo tienes cita?

- Hasta el 3 del siguiente mes- dijo incorporándose con cuidado

- Espero salir temprano ése día. Creo que tendré junta.

- No te angusties, aún restan 5 meses más- respondió tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba, Leon no se contuvo y buscó su rostro para capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Luego de que Leon le pidiera a Helena salir juntos se mudó para vivir en pareja con ella, meses después se armó de valor, hizo a un lado su bendita vida de soltero codiciado le pidió matrimonio. Helena aceptó y ahora, como fruto de ello esperan a su primer bebé.

Helena había logrado lo que con tanta ilusión soñó; estar al lado del agente más peleado de toda la CIA. Leon por su parte, dejó a un lado todo recuerdo de la dama de rojo, sus fantasmas desaparecieron y, aunque volvieron a verse una vez más entendió que sus caminos jamás tomarían el mismo curso.

Harper se levantó y caminó a la cocina para servir la comida, Leon la observó sentado desde el sofá; el embarazó le estaba sentando muy bien, pensó, sus caderas estaban ensanchándose y sus senos aumentaban de volumen casi llegando a la talla de cierta mujer asiática. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en ella, ya no tenía tiempo para dedicarle, se encaminó a la cocina, acarició la cintura de su mujer y luego dejó sus manos en su pequeño vientre. Ella sonrió y entrelazó sus manos

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

- Siempre me han gustado las niñas.

- ¿Y si fuera varón?

- Lo amaría igual pero no me imagino criando a un varón.

- Si saca tu carácter entonces tendremos problemas.

- Mejor ve a sentarte y yo sirvo la comida, no quiero que ocurra un accidente- contestó Leon dando por terminada la discusión, la castaña rió divertida. A veces gustaba de molestar a su esposo.

Tomó asiento y esperó a que el hombre de la casa terminara de servir.

- ¿Preparaste agua de sabor, cariño?

- Sí querido, está en el refrigerador. Hoy hice de piña.

- Ya la vi- sacó la jarra y la llevó a la mesa.

Comieron juntos como cada tarde desde que él pidió cambio de área y ella presentó su renuncia, Kennedy pensaba seriamente en hacerlo también pues no quería perderse de un solo instante de su primer embarazo. Agradecía a su vecina que acompañara a Helena pero no era lo mismo dejarla encargada a ir y estar con ella.

El embarazó pasó sin mucho problema hasta el día que todos en la agencia se enteraron luego de que vieron a Helena visitar a su amiga Ingird a la agencia entonces se volvió la sensación y millones de regalos, propuestas para ser padrinos del pequeño o pequeña y otros detallitos inundaron la casa de los Kennedy. Leon fue transferido al área de entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas, la paga seguía siendo buena y el horario mejor, tenía más tiempo para estar con Helena.

Finalmente el día llegó.

Helena despertó siendo aquejada por algunos dolores en su vientre

- ¿Qué es esto?- se cuestionó confundida, se destapó y se encamino al baño pero a medio camino un líquido entre amarillezco y café escurrió en su entrepierna seguido de dolores aún más intensos – Oh cielos ¡Leon, Leon despierta!- el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, volteó para ver a su esposa

- Helena- pronunció angustiado, pateó sus cobijas y salió del cuarto encontrando a Harper recargada en la pared respirando agitadamente u bajo sus pies un líquido de dudosa procedencia.

- Leon el bebé ya viene.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ahora?

- ¡Sí, ahora!- corrió al cuarto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, tomó la maleta y las llaves del auto, las dejó a un lado de las escaleras para poder cargar a Helena, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y la subió a auto. Una vez arriba regresó por la maleta, cerró bien la casa y partieron al hospital.

- Calma, respira tal y como la doctora te indicó.

- Leon…. No creo llegar- se quejaba

- Por favor bebé, aguanta un poco- suplicada al borde de una crisis nerviosa-

Los quejidos y gemidos de dolor de Helena se intensificaban igual que los dolores; el agente supo en ése instante que debía detener el auto. Se orilló y aparcó frente a un centro comercial, se quitó el cinturón y bajó para ver a Helena.

- ¿Cómo vas?

-Necesito empezar, ya no guanto más.

- Carajo, espera- abrió la cajuela y sacó la ropa limpia de la maleta. No quedaba opción; darían a luz ahí mismo – Levanta tu cadera, cariño, te pondré esto.

- Leon, no aguanto más- el aludido tomó su mano, se acomodó en medio de ella y se preparó pues sería él quién recibiría a su bebé.

Helena se puso en posición, apretó con fuerza la mano de Leon y comenzó el trabajo. De inmediato las frentes de ambos se bañaron de sudor, ella no sabía de dónde agarrarse para soltar su dolor, él rogaba a los cielos y a su bebé que todo saliera bien. Estaba nervioso, asustado, ningún monstruo letal o psicópata con deseos de conquista que haya enfrentado antes se podía comparar con lo que ahora estaba viviendo: Traer a su hijo era una misión de nivel más profesional.

Una patrulla que hacía su inspección nocturna pasó por ahí, se detuvieron frente al auto de Kennedy para investigar qué hacía el auto estacionado allí, era muy tarde para ver uno en esa avenida.

La oficial se acercó y con lámpara en mano echó un vistazo a la ventana, Helena soltó un doloroso quejido alarmando a la mujer que tocó a la ventana insistentemente

- ¡Quien esté ahí salga ahora mismo!- ordenó molesta, intentó abrir la puerta y para su suerte ésta se accionó de inmediato pues no tenía seguro – Coloque las manos donde pueda verlas y salga del auto.

- Pero que….

- ¡Obedezca!- no podía estar pasándole esto, la oficial mal interpretó de alguna manera que no quería averiguar lo que él estaba haciendo, levantó las manos con cuidado para que ella no disparase y habló

- Oficial esto es un error, soy agente de la CIA y mi esposa está dando a luz- dijo saliendo de la parte trasera

- ¿En serio? Identifíquese entonces- Leon bajó lentamente su mano a su pantalón para sacar su placa, entretanto, el compañero de la oficial bajó al ver que ella apuntaba con el arma a su "sospechoso"

Se aproximó pronto al auto, en ése instante Helena volvió a gritar

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso he dejado de existir?- espetó furiosa. La mujer policía se asomó y corroboró lo que Leon le dijo

- ¡Oh por Dios! Lo lamento señora ¡Milles llama a una ambulancia de inmediato!

- Se lo dije- exclamó el agente también molesto

Los policías brindaron su ayuda para traer al bebé, él sostenía la mano de su esposa mientras la otra mujer le indicaba cómo respirar y cuando pujar para terminar la labor.

- Leon, ya no puedo más.

- Aguanta, sólo un poco más.

- 8… 9… Ahora- indicó la oficial, la castaña ya agotada dio su último esfuerzo.

Las sirenas comenzaban a hacer eco entre las calles poco transitadas pero más fuerte fue el grito de Helena seguido de cerca por el sonoro llanto que penetró los oídos de todos los presentes

- Felicidades señora, es un pequeño varón- sonrió la mujer secando y envolviendo al bebé con la ropa limpia de la maleta.

La pareja respiró aliviada, Leon no cabía de felicidad cuando cargó por primera vez a su pequeño

- Quiero verlo- pidió una exhausta Helena

- Es hermoso- se lo dio a su madre quien no soportó la alegría y lloró inconsolable. Los paramédicos se acercaron aprisa, vieron que el parto había terminado pero aun así examinaron a ambos y para descartar algún problema los trasladaron al hospital.

- 1 kilo 400 gramos y mide 32 centímetros. Es un bebé muy sano- afirmó la doctora – Lo peor ya pasó ahora necesita descansar, señora Kennedy, la daremos de alta en la mañana- dijo y luego se retiró dejando solos a la nueva familia

- Tiene tus facciones.

- Entonces será igual de guapo que su padre- bromeó el rubio

- Es cierto, sólo espero que sea guapo y no mujeriego- respondió Harper entre risitas a lo que él respondió sólo mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido y luego suspiró.

- Para evitar esa situación lo criaremos de la mejor manera. Gracias Helena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quitarme esa venda de los ojos y revindicar mi camino.

- _Agradece a la mujer de rojo que se quitó de tu camino para ser yo la que se entrometiera- _pensó ella para sí y después de una sonrisa jaló a su hombre para besarlo dulcemente.


End file.
